I love you, I hate you
by firefliesinlove
Summary: Yugi's fallen into depression. Can anyone save him before it's too late? Warning: Yaoi (Y-YY) Fluff! :Thanks added:


**_Je t'aime, et Je t'hais  
_**_(I love you, and I hate you)****_

by: Sarah Harvey

*Note: Meanings of the French words are at the bottom of the page!

  
(It's all in _Yugi's_ point of view)  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  


  I cry myself to sleep every night. I have mixed emotions about everything, now. It's all his fault. Does he love me? Does he hate me? Why won't he just tell me. He used to tell me everything. Until I caught him kissing Tea in my room. Why they were in MY room is still a mystery to me. He keeps everything a secret now, and I don't know why he just doesn't tell me the truth anymore. When I try to read his emotions or go into our soul room, it's always locked. I feel so alone now, shut off from him, from my darkness. My Yami...

_      Je t'aime, et Je t'hais... I love you, and I hate you, Yami._

  Everything he tells me seems so fake now. I was sick the other day, and he tried to 'comfort' me and he tried to take care of me. Yeah, what a good job he did. It looked like he was having the worst time of his life. Am I that bad, that revolting, my Yami? Do you hate me that much? Or do you love me too much to say? You looked like you were doing something wrong, by hugging me. Do you not like me anymore Yami? _Well?_

_      Je t'aime, et Je t'hais... I love you, and I hate you, Yami. _

  I wish things were back to normal, the way they used to be a year ago. Yes, a year. It seems so long ago, because of what I've been through. Did you only love me when Grandpa was alive? Did you, Yami? Was it only a show so that my grandpa would think I was the happiest kid alive? Well, I was, Yami. I was the happiest kid on earth, and it was thanks to you. You kept me safe and warm, and you loved me. Or was that all fake too, Yami, huh?

_      Je t'aime, et Je t'hais... I love you, and I hate you, Yami._

  I just wish you could see me now. But I made sure that I found a secluded part of this park so that you could never find me. I hope you're happy, Yami. I hope you're happy at what you've accomplished. You know how I can't live without you. But I'm starting to wonder... Can you live without me? _Can you?_ I wouldn't doubt it. You've been doing a really good job of it this past year. I caught you again last night with Tea, Yami. I walked in on you... Do you know how much that hurt? To see you lying there? With _Tea_? It hurt so much, Yami. So much it felt like a part of me died inside. Maybe it was better that way. I think part of my heart died. The part that actually cared. It's better that it's gone now. Because now I can hurt you as much as you've hurt me. Now I can because I don't care anymore.

_        Je t'aime, et Je t'hais... I love you, and I hate you, Yami._

  I really loved you, Yami. I really did... I wish you could feel what I'm feeling now, but you won't be able to feel anything anymore. Well, nothing from me. I closed off our link. I closed it off for good, and I've blocked you out. Forever, Yami, _Forever_. You'll live forever never knowing what I'm thinking. I could be thinking of how much I love you, how much I hate you, Yami. Or I could be thinking of doing homework. But how would you know? Well, you'll _never_ know.

_        Je t'aime, et Je t'hais... I love you, and I hate you, Yami._

I wonder if this knife is sharp enough? Well, you'll never be able to answer that question, Yami. Because you'll never hear it. I found it under your bed, Yami. So you'll have to feel something deep down inside. Is it pain that you'll feel? I hope so. I hope this hurts you more than it hurts me. I don't want to die, Yami. But I feel as if you do. I know you love Tea... Or do you? Is that just some kind of sick joke you're playing on me? Well, if it is, I hope you're happy. Because it worked. I believe it now. You _do_ love Tea. And she loves _you_.

_        Je t'aime, et Je t'hais... I love you, and I hate you, Yami._

  But you know, she would never have loved you in the first place if I hadn't put together that stupid puzzle. I wished upon shooting stars for the chance to be able to turn back time. But I've been unlucky this past year. I wish I could erase myself from history. That way we'd never exist. I wouldn't, and you wouldn't. Well, not for a long time. Until someone found the Millennium Puzzle. I cherish this puzzle, Yami. I wear it _every_ day. To remind me of who I love. Or is it loved? I don't know anymore, Yami. I wish you could hear my thoughts again, so that you'd be able to understand what you've done. What you're at fault for.

_        Je t'aime, et Je t'hais... I love you, and I hate you, Yami._

  I hope you see my body on the ground surrounded by a pool of blood, Yami. I hope you see it. I hope you feel what I've been feeling for a year, and feel _all_ of it. I've been through too much to really care, though. So why am I stalling now? Why? Probably because of these feelings. The only ones keeping me from falling apart. You know what happened a few weeks ago? What pushed me under so far that I'm too far down to reach the top _ever_ again? Well, Yami, I-I was raped. All of my innocence, Yami. All gone. All of it. I-It's all gone... I'll never get it back. But you could have stopped it from happening. You could have, Yami, really! If you hadn't blocked out everything, you could've helped me. But when I got home the next day from lying on the dirty cold damp ground for at east twelve hours, you were in bed. Not alone, _not alone at all_. You were in bed. In bed with Tea.

_        Je t'aime, et Je t'hais... I love you, and I hate you, Yami._

  I see no reason to stay alive for very much longer. I hope I can just get this over with soon, Yami. Yami... My love... The love of my life. I loved you, with all of my heart. I reserved my heart for you, Yami. And you broke it. You shattered it into millions and millions of pieces. I could never rebuild it, Yami. It's not as easy as putting that Millennium Puzzle together. It would take forever to rebuild it. But by then I'll be dead anyway. Everyone dies eventually, but sometimes I wonder... Will you die, Yami? Will you? Because if you do, don't bother even trying to find me in heaven. If that's where I'm going. Or am I going to hell?

_        Je t'aime, et Je t'hais... I love you, and I hate you, Yami._

 I'm falling apart, Yami. Falling apart. I have been for one year. I guess it's time to fall apart completely, and embrace whatever happens next. But you... I hope you live a long, _long_ life full of disappointments and sadness. Maybe this is a good thing? That this is happening? I mean, everything happens for a reason, right? Or does it? Nothing that's ever happened to me has ever had a reason behind it. Except the Millennium Puzzle... I was supposed to fall in love with you, right? Wasn't I? Well I'm sorry I ever did such a stupid thing. Look at how it all ended!

_        Je t'aime, et Je t'hais... I love you, and I hate you, Yami._

  I wish this could all end at the hands of someone else. Not me. Not you. Maybe some kind of freak accident. Because as the blade of the knife grows closer and closer, it slows down, and I can only think of you. But you're the one killing me, Yami. Aren't you? It's your fault, right? I mean... The more I think about it... Do you really love Tea that much? I know how much pressure she can put on people... Is that what's been happening? I doubt it. You seem to be enjoying it if that's what's going on... Oh well... The blade's almost there, Yami. Won't you be so proud? You killed someone without touching them! Without even laying a finger on them. On me. Because if you had at least laid _one_ finger on me without shuddering, I wouldn't be doing this. I wouldn't, would I, Yami? My _dear_ Yami? I _like_ being sarcastic. It helps. Because I can say things to you and you can think I mean it. When I really don't. Like when I tell you that I'm fine. I'm never fine, Yami. I haven't been for the longest time. I just wish you were here, right before I do this, Yami.

        Je t'aime, et Je t'hais... I love you, and I hate you, Yami.

  I can feel the cold blade against my skin now, Yami. And the darkness all around me seems to be hugging me, trying to free me of this body. Spirits have all the fun, don't they? They never die. _You_ never die. You have all the fun. And you're my darkness. Do you really want me gone this badly? So badly that you'll let me stay here until I finally get courage enough to kill myself? I knew you were dark, but not that dark, Yami. I never knew that you cared so little. But I should have guessed. You're the same as always, Yami.

_        Je t'aime, et Je t'hais... I love you, and I hate you, Yami._

  I know I'll always have a place for you somewhere inside my heart. The one you shattered. The one you broke. It hurts a lot, Yami. But you still have a place there. Strangely... I don't know why, the blade is now pressed against my skin, and I can't cut myself yet. Every time I think more and more about you, Yami, the more I regret ever trying to do this. Because I think it'll hurt you. And hopefully it will. But... maybe it won't? That sort of relieves me... Why? Why does it? Why is this so hard...? I hate myself so much for not being able to do this! It should be so easy! I almost did it once already. But you walked in just when I was about to do it... I guess you saved me then, but you also dragged me back down to reality. I was almost free, Yami, I really was! But you came along... Should I thank you? Or should I hate you? But... I hate you already, don't I? Yeah, I do. But I love you too...

_        Je t'aime, et Je t'hais... I love you, and I hate you, Yami._

  This should be easy. I can feel the blade starting to cut my wrist, Yami. I'm almost there! I've almost accomplished what I've needed for so long, Yami! I'm so close, now! I can feel the pain now, but it's not as bad as the pain I feel every time I look at you. Can you at least answer me this, Yami? Why did you pretend for so long? Why did you pretend to care for years and years, when now all you show me is the look of disgust on your face... My closest friend through these times has been that alley cat, Yami. That cute little cat. She's the colour of how I feel. Grey. Sad, isn't it. I spent most of my free time with a cat... But I can tell her everything. Everything that I keep inside. It feels good to tell her, and she listens, Yami. Unlike you... Yeah, you... But, I mean, you do listen sometimes, don't you? But are you really listening? Do you listen to me when I tell you things?

_        Je t'aime, et Je t'hais... I love you, and I hate you, Yami._

  I tried to make you jealous, to make you actually look at my face for once. I told you that I had a new friend. A girlfriend. Is that why you went out with Tea? Was it my fault to begin with? Well, if it was, I don't know how sorry I can be anymore. I feel sorry for lots of people, I never used to feel sorry for myself. I thought that would be stupid. But now, I kinda do. I'm dying, and It's your fault, right? Or is it mine? I'm sorry, Yami. I really am. I don't know what I'm doing anymore. Everything's a blur now, Yami. Even though I only have a small cut on my wrist. But... What's this? I'm crying? Why would I be doing such a thing, Yami? Did I really care for you that much? I'm trying to wipe them away so that I can finish off what I started, but they keep coming. Am I really as weak as you thought? I can't even kill myself! Let alone stop crying... Maybe that's why you started to hate me? You do hate me, right? Because then I can hate you too, you know... Keep the feeling mutual.

_        Je t'aime, et Je t'hais... I love you, and I hate you, Yami._

  Oh well, Yami, I know this will take a while, but this time I'll succeed. I can almost taste the freedom, that's how close it is. All I need are two more good clean cuts on my wrists, and I'll be free! Finally, free! But... Why am I feeling like this? Whenever the knife gets closer, I - I freeze up inside, and I just can't do it. I bet _you_ did this to me, Yami. _You_ made me so weak I can't even commit suicide anymore. I tried once. I'll always remember that. It was in the middle of the night, I had a knife from the kitchen, and I was standing in my room. I guess you needed something from my room, because you didn't even knock. I do like privacy, you know that? I like privacy. I _do_. But you came in and you froze in front of me. I froze, too. I had the knife a few inches from my left wrist. You stared at me for a few minutes. I remember the awkward silence. I remember it so well. It felt like I would suffocate from all of the tense feelings in the air. You grabbed my right hand, and frowned at me. I remember it so well. You asked me why I would do such a thing. As if you didn't know, Yami. I mean, everyone else knew. They all understood why I almost did what I did. And you made me promise never to try it again. I promised, with my fingers crossed behind my back. I know you didn't believe me. But that night, I actually believed that you cared for me. Until you yelled at me a while later for being such a stupid weak child. I know I'm stupid. I know I'm weak, Yami. _I know_. But you don't understand what it did to me to hear you say those things... It hurt a lot. You know what? Tea was the only person who didn't feel sorry for me about trying to kill myself. And they kept a close watch on me. I mean, they watched me for a long time, during school, on my way home, and even when I was asleep. That got a little out of hand, you knew it, too. I started to skip school because of that Yami. Because of _you_.

_        Je t'aime, et Je t'hais... I love you, and I hate you, Yami._

  I don't want to wake up if I fall asleep, Yami. I don't. That way I don't need courage to bring myself to die. I'd just... Die. Period. No thoughts about it, no memories keeping me from the darkness... My darkness, Yami... I loved you so much, to the point where I would have done anything for you. I would've jumped off a bridge for your love, Yami... I would have. At least then I would've died as a happy person. Do you know what it's like, Yami? To be me? To have these feelings and thoughts every day and every night? When I wake up in the morning, when I wander around during the day, and when I fall asleep at night? It's worse than you could ever imagine. I just wish I were strong enough to tell you all of this, Yami. I really do. Because that way I wouldn't die with these things all locked up inside of me. That way maybe you'd feel worse? Wouldn't that be better?

        _Je t'aime, et Je t'hais... I love you, and I hate you, Yami_.

I can hear voices, now, Yami. Am I going insane already? The voices aren't familiar, but they sure are close to me now. They seem to be talking about finding someone. Oh well, Yami. I hope you don't find me like this. Not like this, Yami, never. I'm ashamed, I don't know why. But I feel horrible for doing this to someone who I've loved for so long. Notice how I said loved. I don't know If I could forgive you for doing this to me. But could you forgive me for doing this to you? Well, I know that you would never care. Oh well, Yami. The voices seem to have stopped, Yami. They literally stopped. I don't hear them anymore. Is that good or bad? I know I'm bad, Yami. You're bad, too. You're always so secretive. Always so silent… I noticed how whenever you leave to go somewhere you never tell me where you're going. And I find out that you went out with my friends. I found out, Yami. Is that a good or bad thing? I wouldn't know. All I know is that whatever I'm going through now is all your fault. Isn't it?

_        Je t'aime, et Je t'hais... I love you, and I hate you, Yami._

  This scares me, Yami. I can keep feelings and emotions locked away for so long... I've been going without happiness for so long... I thought that by now I would've snapped and killed myself, or run back to my only comfort, my bed. Even my bed isn't that comfortable anymore. I sleep on the floor most of the time. It helps me stay awake longer. And in the mornings I'm never hungry anymore. You would never notice, though, Yami. Because I'm up and out of bed and gone by the time you get up... Is it really all my fault? I feel funny. The world is spinning around me... Funny, I haven't lost enough blood to die yet, right Yami? _Right?_

_        Je t'aime, et Je t'hais... I love you, and I hate you, Yami._

  Well, at least I'm feeling something now. But this isn't normal. My stomach... It's... Hurting too much... Nothing should hurt this much but my emotions... Ouch. Yami, If you knew I was hurting, would you come to my rescue? I doubt it. You blocked our link, Yami. So I blocked it, too. And now I'll never feel you again. Never... But why does that scare me so much? It should make me feel better! I mean, I've been waiting so long to escape, Yami... So long. I feel weak now, Yami. Even more so than you ever thought. I know I'm weak, but this is worse. My wrist isn't even bleeding a lot... It's just a small cut... And, wow, it's already healed completely... I guess I've been here longer than I thought.

_        Je t'aime, et Je t'hais... I love you, and I hate you, Yami._

I'm not sure anymore Yami. Do I love you? Do I hate you? Do I really want to die? Well.. I mean... Of course I do! I need to do this. It'll be better this way. I'll be out of your life, you'll be out of mine. It's as simple as getting my hand to stop shaking so much, and simply cutting my wrist. It would only take a few seconds, Yami. Then it would be all over. We both want this, right?

_        Je t'aime, et Je t'hais... I love you, and I hate you, Yami._

I used to think that you were never wrong, that everything you said and did was right. Everything. Until Tea and you... Well... Hooked up, I guess that's what it's called. You don't really look happy, though, Yami. Why? You should be. This is for the better. For both of us. It will help us lead happier lives. I know it will... Or will it? I mean, I know I need to do this. But at the same time I'm scared, and I feel the need to have your comfort one last time... I long for you to hold me close to you again, Yami. I loved you. I love you, Yami. Why does it have to be like this? Why? I can feel myself getting colder, Yami. I remember the one time when you lent me your leather jacket. It was really warm, and you said I should keep it on because I was so cold. And you had warned me to bring my own jacket. But I was so excited, Yami. We were going to the movie theatres. _Together!_ It made me so happy! And when I smiled at you, you hugged me, you promised me that you'd never leave me. You told me that you'd always love me. You told me to stay the same, because you loved me just the way I was. You said you'd stay with me forever, and we'd never be alone. But I'm alone now, Yami. I am, all alone. Not even my thoughts keep me company. They leave me like I hurt them.

_        Je t'aime, et Je t'hais... I love you, and I hate you, Yami._

  I wish this could just all end. Right now. But why can't I do it? Why? I need to! I have to... I... I'm crying harder now, Yami. If you could see me, would you be laughing? Would you? I bet you would. Because I'm so weak. It's so cold now, so cold I feel like I am dying. It's scary. Maybe I don't want to die after all? Well? I know… I'm dying anyway. The pain in my stomach is getting worse. I think I _am_ dying. But... Wait... It's subsiding now. At least that pain has left me for now. Maybe my life, the thing that pains me, will leave soon, now, too. I can hear the voices again. I think I'm crazy now. Because I can't see anyone at all. And it's too dark for anyone to be wandering around this late at night. They're calling for someone, Yami. I wish I could call out to them. Maybe they could keep me company while I die? I can't talk right now, and I feel the lump in my throat growing bigger and the knot in my stomach getting tighter and tighter. Is this what someone feels as they die? Because I can't move my hands anymore. My arms dropped down to my sides a long time ago. I'm so tired and weak. I can't think straight. All I'm aware of now is the beating of my heart, the shadows moving around me, and the voices that seem so distant now. I tried to close my eyes, but it hurts when I do. And when I close my eyes, I see visions of you floating around my mind. I can almost hear your pleading, Yami. You know, when you want me to stop something, but I won't? Well I can almost hear you saying those things right now. I'm too tired to care, Yami. Make your voice leave me alone. Just go away so I can die in peace. That's all I want. To lie here and die. _In peace._

_        Je t'aime, et Je t'hais... I love you, and I hate you, Yami._

  I can feel that funny feeling again, the one in my stomach. Like someone is trying to force me to get up or listen to them while I'm asleep. Please, leave me alone. I want to be alone. Just... Just leave me be... Please? I can feel the feeling of someone pushing against the back of my mind, trying to get it. To be let in. Like a door that just locked someone out. Only I don't know who that someone is. Just let me sleep… Let me lie here forever… Please? Do that _one_ thing for me? It's not going away, and It's starting to bug me. Probably how you feel about me, Yami. I just bug you after all, right? I'm just a nuisance? Didn't I hear you say that before? I did. It hurt. Who did you say it to again? Tea? I can't remember, Yami. And I don't feel like trying, either.

        I don't feel like hating or loving anymore, Yami. My Yami. _Goodbye._

  "Goodbye, Yami... I loved you." I can only hope that this message is carried to my love before I pass away. I know how hard it would for someone to die without saying goodbye. "I really did... I'm so sorry, Yami. I loved you so much." I feel the tears flowing down my face again. But I can do nothing so stop them. They can do whatever the hell they want. I don't care anymore. What was that? I saw something out of the corner of my eyes. Through my blurred vision. I can feel something now. And hear something, too. Not something that comes out of nature. It looks like someone is hovering over me... I think that's the bushes and trees. I could've sworn they moved. I think it was the wind. It has been really windy lately. But I can still feel that... It's strange, I can feel the pushing sensation growing, and something is touching my face now. I can't look away from whatever it is. Maybe it's a monster? The evil darkness coming to get me and take me away? Am I dead yet? Probably not. I can hear something that sounds like crying. There's light shining off in the distance. It's coming this way, it's coming towards me now.. Almost like a star is chasing me. But I can't run. I can't get up.

  "I love you too, Yugi." I can hear a deep voice almost whisper in my ear, and the touch of something soft brushes against my face. Is it raining? Because something wet is falling onto my face... And now I can see the light getting closer. I think someone is carrying a lantern or flashlight... I can see figures running along with it. It's even closer now. But... There aren't any clouds in the sky... How could it be raining? How? Something warm is winding itself around my body now. It's picking me up. But am I dead? I can still feel any hear things... But it's all just a blur now. The light is right beside me now. I can see it through a tiny bush. I look up to see how it could be raining. I don't see a tree, or a bush, or clouds. I see him. You. Yeah, you. I see you, Yami. And I can see you eyes shining with tears. I must be dead. Or else you wouldn't be crying. There are others crowding around Yami and I now. I think they're my friends. I can see spiky white hair, brown hair, blond hair... That's funny... There are too many people surrounding me to actually be my friends. They must be people coming to gather around my dead body. Yeah, that must be it.

  I can't really fight against anything anymore, my body feels limp. I know I'm dead, I have to be. For people to be crying. That pushing sensation at the back of my mind is overwhelming. I let go, and I can feel the door being opened and something caring and loving is spreading itself over my body. I shiver as I feel something familiar... I don't know what it is. All I know is that something feels right for once. I feel... free!

  "Yugi?" The same voice whispers into my right ear, and the warm air tickles me slightly as it brushes against my ear. Something so familiar. But so far away. I'm sorry, Yami, I really am. I didn't mean to do this. I wish I were back. I don't care if you hate me, or if you yell at me, or even if you ignore me. As long as I can see you. That's all I want, Yami... I'm so sorry! 

  "I - I'm sorry..." I can hear something force its way out of my mouth, and Yami towering over me, holding me again, and hugging me. Like he really cares. "I a-am." I grab his shirt, bury my head in it, and sob. I can feel his warmth, both physically and emotionally. The... Link? I can only wonder as I drift off into an uneasy and terrifying sleep. 

  When I wake up, all I can see is darkness, but I can feel the warmth. So I'm not scared. If I'm dead, it sure feels nice. But I can't... can I? I can't be dead.

  "Yami?" I whisper urgently, and I start to shake uncontrollably. If I'm shaking, I must be alive, right? Something beside me moves around, and a light is turned on. Yami is standing beside the lamp, frowning sadly at me.

  "You're awake..." He says with an odd sound to his voice.

  "Have-Have you been crying? Yami?" I feel tears filling my eyes. He sits down beside me, trying to calm me down. But I can't stop shaking anymore, and I burst out crying. "And it's all my fault. Everything I-is my f-fault." I push him away. "But you still try to care for me? Or do you really hate me, Yami?" I push myself to the corner of the bed, far away from him, and I draw my knees up to my chest, and bury my face into my knees. All I can do is cry. It's all I can do. At least I'm alive. That's good... right?

  "Yes, I have been crying. No, it's my fault. I should never have left you alone. After the last time..." He trailed off, and swallowed hard. I could feel through our now open link that he was devastated.

  "Did I cause that much trouble? Really? I thought I was doing everyone a favour... No one cares anymore, so what's the point of me draining all of the resources? I'm sure that Tea would agree. So why don't you ask her?" I feel something moving around, and I force my head to look up. Yami is on the edge of the bed, gripping the covers so hard that his knuckles are turning white. Then I feel horrible. I just said everything that I had been bottling up inside of me for so long. But instead of feeling good after saying it, I feel horrible. Absolutely _horrible._

  "Yes. You caused trouble. A lot of it. We were searching for you for hours. Ryou and Bakura both told me that they had seen you a while before we started, heading to the park. Everyone cares, Yugi. Why wouldn't we? And Tea..." He pauses, and closes his eyes, as if in pain. "Tea never meant anything to me. I love you, Yugi... But you told me long ago that you didn't love me. You told me - " He pauses again, and wipes tears from his eyes. "You told me that you hated me, and that your heart belonged to someone else. That's why I - I've been trying to forget about everything. But you can't end your life, Yugi... I could never live without you..." He turns away from me, and stares out the window. It's raining now. And it's too dark outside to know what time it is.

  The lump in my throat gets bigger, and the knot in my stomach is tighter. I double over in pain silently. Hoping that Yami will not see me like this.

  "I - I did?" I whisper silently, not directing the question at anyone but myself. "I d-don't remember. Because, I-I thought you hated me first... That y-you would never love me. E-Ever..." All I can do is fall silently to my side, and clutch my stomach in pain. I was the wrong doer... I am at fault... I am to blame? But... But... I-I would never... _Ever_... Say such a thing. I shut my eyes tight, and frown sadly and in pain. Something moves around, and I feel something picking me up. When I open my eyes, I'm in the kitchen, and Yami is setting me down on a chair... He - he loves me? Something is growing inside of me. Something I haven't felt in ages...

  "You should eat something. You haven't in a long time. That's why your stomach is hurting so much." Yami says with no emotion whatsoever in his voice. I get up, and stand on my legs shakily. I find my way over to Yami, who turns around, about to get something. I stand on my tip toes, and feel my lips lock with his... Something wonderful blossomed then and there... Something inside of the both of us. When I pull away, I stare down at the ground. Yami looks shocked. I know because I can feel it radiating off of him. Then in a quick movement, he has me in an embrace, and we're standing there, feeding off each other's warmth and love.

  "I love you, Yami. More than you could _ever_ imagine..." I sigh, and enjoy this moment, it's the most wonderful thing that's ever happened to me in my entire life...

  "I love you too, Aibou... I do too..." I can feel him smile, and I smile back at him. I can finally live again. I'm free. Free from everything. I can restart my life. Be a new person, with Yami. _My_ Yami.

  I love you, Yami. _Je t'aime..._ I could never hate you. _Ever_. I'll hold you close to my heart forever, Yami, and I'd go to the ends of the earth with you... I've been waiting forever for this. I hope we'll be together forever. Forever and for always. 

*************************************************************************

  
**Meanings**  
Je t'aime – I like you (OR I love you)  
Je t'hais – I hate you  
  


*sniff* I hope you liked this fanfic! And hopefully you'll check out my other ones! ^-^ I appreciate reviews; they make me so happy! I love you guys, thanks for reading! *Hugs*

Thanks to all of you for reviewing!!!! ^__________________^  
  
_SoulDreamer_: Thanks! Thank you SO much for reviewing! I always appreciate it!!! ^___^  
  
_dark_light18b_: Thanks!!! And thank _you_ for reviewing!  
  
_Yugi Mutou_: Thank you very much! I'm glad you loved it!

_Candace_: _THANK YOU!!!!_ ^______________________^ I'm **_so_** happy that you liked it so much!!! Arigato!!!  
  
_Misura_: Arigato for reviewing! ^^ Yeah, you're right! It was partly his fault for believing things to be true that were in fact not true at all! ^^  
  
_Sabby-chan Yaoi Fan_: Thank you! I'm happy that you liked it! I know, poor Yugi, I should stop picking on him in fics, shouldn't I? -_-' Arigato for your review!!! ^__^  
  
  


_ARIGATO!!! ^^_  
  
  
Please R&R


End file.
